Army of Me
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: When you decide to drift apart, you might find yourself in a place you never thought you would. Ends with Smut!


**A/N** : Pfhhhh! I don't think I ever wrote such a long one shot. And it took me forever, really. This one is for RenDot who requested this fic. I'm sorry for taking so long, I had to build it in my head. I hope this meets your expectations. Thanks to lizandhenry and lil'mousie323 for helping me in making this story work! Hope you'll like the outcome! This one is rated M for a reason. Although most of the story doesn't involve sex, the last part is nothing but. So, be aware. Please send in your comments, I would love to know what you think!

* * *

 **Army of Me**

 _January 24_ _th_ _, 2016, 4:00_

Reaching for the nightstand, she grabbed her phone and answered the call. It was 4am, and a call this late could only mean bad news. "Yeah" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ma'am" Nadine called from the other end of the line, "terrorists have taken over our premises in Paris as part of the recent attacks. We still have reason to believe ISIS is behind the attacks. So far we were unable to reach any of our people there, as all communications are down to try and cut off the terrorists. The French Prime Minister sent the police and the military, but we're talking about a hostage situation and we have reason to believe the Ambassador was in the building. Her family is being secured and brought back to the US as we speak".

"How many terrorists are we talking about?"

"The French police estimated that we're talking about a group of four well-armed men, who carried heavy machine and could also carry an explosive. They don't know if it's an attempt to recreate the events from Bataclan theatre or an attempt to kidnap the Ambassador, and the local police is trying to handle the situation carefully".

"Okay, get everyone to the office. I'll be there soon. Update me if there's anything new". As she hung up, she climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. As the warm water drizzled her face, she sighed. Just what she needed right now – another crises at work, as if the one at home wasn't enough. It was almost too subtle to everyone looking from the outside; her marriage seemed okay, Henry just slightly distant. But they both knew it was much more serious than that. Ever since Dimtri died he's been closed up, barely talking to her. He said he forgave her, but she knew deep down he was still hurt, still disappointed. When she tried to talk to him, to get him to confront her so they move past this, he brushed it off, saying everything was okay. But it wasn't, not really. He made sure to keep busy at the War College all day and she found herself lingering longer at work, not really wanting to go home. Because what was the point? He barely even looked at her if he was awake, and when she got into bed with him, they'd lie back to back, each at the other end of the bed, far away from each other. He barely kissed her goodbye before she left for work, barely hugged her when she came home. And she couldn't even remember the last time they had sex.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she opened the door and walked over to her closet to get some clothes. Henry was awake by now and she could feel his eyes on her as she removed the towel and it was a nice change to know that he was finally actually _looking_ at her. It was comforting to know some things never change. Pulling her panties on and then hooking the clasps of her bra, she finally turned to look at him. "It's still early, go back to sleep".

"What happened?" he asked.

"ISIS happened. Not sure when I'll be home, it sounds serious" she said as she buttoned the last button of her blouse. Pulling her jacket on, she walked over to him and kissed his forehead lightly. "Bye" she called as she left the room.

Shivering at the cold breeze that entered the room, he pulled the covers on top of him and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. If there was one thing he really hated was watching her get up in the middle of the night and leave to deal with some mess that was going on. Usually it was also the fact that she had to leave his embrace and he had to go back to sleep alone, but now, as the only thing they shared was the bed, it didn't matter so much. He hated how far apart they were, but every time he thought about what happened, he got mad again and drifted apart even more.

 _January 27_ _th_ _, 2016, 16:00_

"Mr. President" she said as she walked into the Oval Office. Russell and Admiral Hill were already in the room, waiting for her.

"Bess, do you have any new information?"

"I just got off the phone with one of my contacts in Syria. They are planning on making an escape from the building, and I understand they have a well-planned route back to Syria. They are planning on taking the Ambassador with them. Sir, if this happens, and the Ambassador reaches Syria, I'm not sure we'll be able to extract her".

"But we can't intervene, they will kill her on the spot" Russell said.

"If we try to do something in Paris, it's not going to end just with the death of the Ambassador, and I understand they're well equipped with weapons for a massive attack" Admiral Hill added. "Sir, we can't afford that".

"Bess?"

"I understand they plan to make a stop in Turkey, and I think our best shot is to try and get her out there. I agree with Admiral Hill, we can't engage in Paris. But the problem is we can't send troops into Turkey as well".

"Tell me that you have some sort of a plan" Conrad said, nervous and upset.

"I think our best shot right now is to use Vesuvian again. They are the closest thing we have to sending our troops, and they can actually go unnoticed".

"I have to agree with Elizabeth on that" Russell said.

"Me too Sir" Admiral Hill nodded.

"Set it up Bess. Use the same funds as last time. You're in charge of this, but I'm expecting constant reports. Bring the Ambassador home please. I promised I'd get her home".

 _January 27_ _th_ _, 2016, 18:00_

"Ma'am" Blake said as she marched down the corridor that led to her office. "Mr. Bishop is waiting for you in your office. Can I get you anything else?"

"No. Um, actually. Henry called when I was at the White House, and I can't seem to reach him now. Can you try him, see if he needs anything?" she asked.

"Yes of course. I will let you know. And I'll get you a cup of coffee, it looks like you need one".

"What I really need is a big glass of scotch, but it's too early for that, so yeah, coffee should be fine. Thanks Blake".

Entering her office, she found him sitting at the chair in front of her desk, reading some text on his phone. When he heard her come in, he stood and turned to face her, a grin on his face. "Madam Secretary, it's nice to see you again" he said as he offered her his hand.

"Mr. Bishop, thank you for coming on such short notice. I understand my staff briefed you?"

"Yes, my team is on a standby, waiting for your approval. They will fly to Turkey tonight, and be there before ISIS arrives. They should set up on the ground and surprise the terrorists. They are aware of the weapons and explosives the terrorists carry, and they are well equipped as well to handle that. The house they plan to spend the night at is in a secluded place, it's not in the city so we're hoping there won't be any casualties, but I can't promise anything. I understand we're getting the Ambassador out at any cost".

"Yes. The funds are being wired to your account as we speak. You're good to go" she said as she sank to her chair. "Oh and Mr. Bishop" she called when he began to walk towards the door, "Once your forces are in Turkey I want you here, I want to be involved in every step of the way".

"That's going to take a lot of time".

"Then you better get comfortable" she said, offering a smile.

"Does it mean I can finally call you Elizabeth?" he flirted.

"Nope".

 _January 28_ _th_ _, 2016, 01:30_

"Henry" she breathed into the phone, stress and worry conveying her voice "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you were ever coming home. I haven't seen you in two days".

"I know, I'm sorry. It's a mess here. I'm not coming home tonight either".

"Are you getting any sleep?"

"Yeah, I was actually about to catch a nap on the couch in my office".

"Oh" he said, letting her words sink. He was surprised, and somehow mad. Because she always, always, came home when she had a few hours. She would drive all the way to their house just to spend some time with him, especially when she was gone for so long. Now she barely had time to take his calls. Or maybe she just didn't want to. Just like she probably didn't want to come home. He couldn't blame her; they have been so far apart that coming home to him was more painful than not coming.

"You should get some sleep yourself" she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, okay. Good night". As he hung up the phone he tossed it aside in anger. He couldn't blame her, but he did. He was angry that she wasn't there. He expected her to stand beside him. But then again, maybe he pushed her so far away that there was no room left for her to stand beside him. He was slowly beginning to realize they may have reached the point of no return, and the only place they could get from here was to separate. When she first asked him if they should be talking to lawyers he thought she was crazy. He later reassured her there's no need for lawyers. But now he couldn't help but think that maybe she thought there was. That maybe he actually made her _feel_ like there was.

 _January 28_ _th_ _, 2016, 15:45_

"Blake" Henry said as he walked into the house to find Blake climbing down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"She asked me for a change of clothes. I'm glad I caught you, she wanted me to tell you she's going to be staying at the office tonight as well".

Henry sighed. "You do realize you've seen more of my wife than I have, right?" Offering an apologetic smile, Blake shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going to be working all night?" Henry asked.

"Well, she is. She kicked all of us out, it's just her and Mr. Bishop. We all insisted on staying but she said there was no need and she was just going to sit with him and wait for news". Henry's mind was beginning to race. He knew who Mr. Bishop was, he probably even met him once at the War College. The guy was a smug; he was cocky and thought there was nothing out of his reach. And he was good looking and charming as hell. "I'm sorry, I have to get back".

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks Blake".

As he sipped his scotch he couldn't help but wonder why would she decide to send her staff away and spend the night with Mr. Bishop. He was trying to convince himself they were just working, and that there was nothing he should be worried about. But with everything that was going on between them, he couldn't help but wonder if he drove her right into the arms of another man. It wasn't like her to do something like that, but what if she did? What if the way he was treating her finally broke her that she just went to seek comfort in another place? Taking out his phone, he texted her – "I could've brought you clothes, you know".

A few minutes later his phone buzzed – "I didn't want to bother you with that. I'm sorry I didn't call, I'm at the White House so I can't really talk. I hope I'll be home tomorrow".

 _January 29_ _th_ _, 2016, 03:12_

He was half asleep when his phone rang. Jumping out of bed, he answered immediately, his mind already racing with the things that could've happened to her while he was stuck in his own sorrow and grief. "Elizabeth!" he called, but she didn't answer. Instead, he heard a distant sound of her giggles and a man's voice talking. She didn't realize she called him. He thought about hanging up and going back to sleep but he spent the entire afternoon trying to convince himself that she wasn't having an affair, and there she was, laughing with this man he knew had his eyes on her. He couldn't hang up, no matter how much she would hate him for doing it if she ever found out. Then again, if he was about to eavesdrop to her date with her lover, it wouldn't matter so much.

"He would kill me if he ever finds out. And I can't blame him. I made a promise" she said.

"Then why are we doing this?" Mr. Bishop asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

"Well, then your secret is safe with me" he said, offering a smile. He was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table at her office. They were having pizza and waiting for the news to come. Vesuvian's forces touched ground by now, but as the terrorists encountered some resistance in Paris, there was a delay and Elizabeth was on edge that they might not make it to Turkey and move straight to Syria. She decided not to share this information with Conrad, even though she promised she would keep him updated on every part of this operation. But Ambassador Hearthly was a close friend of Conrad and he made a promise to her family that he would do whatever it takes to bring her home. After years of being an analyst, Elizabeth knew better than to make promises she wasn't sure she could keep. She thought Conrad knew that too, and she figured he was too emotionally involved, so it was probably for the best to keep him out of this.

As he pulled his knees up his chest, his fingers fumbled with the laces of his shoes. "You should take them off" she said. They still had a long night ahead of them and she had already changed into her sweatshirt. But he was still sitting with his suit on, and she couldn't help but laugh at how uncomfortable he looked.

"Only if you will" he said, eying her high heels. Gladly, she tossed them aside, pulling her legs on the couch. "So now that we're spending the night together, can I finally call you Elizabeth?" he asked, obviously flirting with her.

She had to admit he had a charm, and maybe, just maybe, if she wasn't deeply in love with Henry, she would've done something reckless with him. But right now she just found it funny how desperate he was to get her attention. "You can for tonight" she said. She finally gave in as she realized he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily and they still had a long night ahead of them.

Henry was on the phone the entire time, listening to their conversation, to how Issac bluntly admitted they were about to spend the rest of the night together. He finally decided to hang up when he couldn't listen anymore, as he felt sick to his stomach that she would actually do something like that. He pictured her in her office, probably half naked by now, and Issac was with her, doing things to her that he once did, and only he. He didn't realize his nails was digging into the skin of his hand until he drew blood, staining the white sheets. As he wrapped a bandage over the wound, he wondered if he was really the only one to blame for this, or has she fallen out of love with him long before it all happened? He was pacing around the room, thinking about his next move. Part of him wanted to call her, to let her know that he knows. Another part of him wanted to drive over there and catch them in act. He dialed her number but never really called, his phone still in his hand as he kept walking back and forth. _How could she_ was all he could think of.

 _January 30_ _th_ _, 2016, 07:46_

Issac's phone buzzed and Elizabeth jumped off the couch. They had fallen asleep at one point. He was still on the floor and he reached his hand for the table to get his phone, knocking over the glass of scotch he had before. "Shit" he mumbled and began to look for a napkin to soak off the liquid.

"Leave it! What does the text say?" Elizabeth said, handing him his phone.

"They secured her in our facility. They're good to go in 15 minutes. They should be here by 10pm".

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, look" he said, showing her the picture he received.

"Oh thank god" she breathed, falling back on the couch and closing her eyes.

He got up after putting his shoes back on. When he pulled his jacket, she walked over to him and he offered her his hand. Instead, she pulled him for a quick hug. "Thank you Issac, really" she said when their gazes met again.

"I'm at your service Madam Secretary" he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Have a nice weekend".

As he left her office she began to gather the things that were scattered around – the box of pizza, her blouse, the glasses of their drinks. She didn't hear Henry as he walked into the room, and with her back turned, she didn't see him either. "Looks like you've had a hell of a night" he said.

Dropping the glass to the floor, it smashed into pieces. She turned around to face him, finding him standing with his arms crossed, anger written all over him. "Jesus Henry, you scared the shit out of me!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you're the one who needs to provide some answers".

Narrowing her eyes, she moved closer to him. "What are you talking about?"

"You spent the night with him, didn't you?" he asked, pointing to the direction Issac went just minutes ago.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized he was there because he thought she was cheating on him with Issac, and he was hoping to catch her off guard. "You think I slept with him?" she asked.

"I don't think! I _know_!"

"Well, enlighten me, what exactly do you know?"

"I can't believe you. I heard you over the phone! You called me by accident. I thought you would at least have the decency to admit it".

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the time she called him. Meeting his eyes again, she smiled. "You're jealous" she said.

" _What_?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

"You only get that irrational when you're jealous. It's sexy" she grinned.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

"Henry, I did not sleep with him. I would never do that to you. Whatever it is that you think you heard was part of a conversation we had, you just heard parts of it and decided we were talking about you, or doing things we shouldn't be doing. Yes, we spent the entire night here together, but we didn't do anything. We kept waiting for the information to arrive, and when it did, he left. Come on" she said as she walked over to him, resting her hand on his chest, "you know better than to believe this. I love you".

Resting his hands on her cheeks, he pulled her to his lips, kissing her fiercely, hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue demanded access to her mouth. It was too long since they last kissed, it was too long since he touched her this way. His hands left her cheeks, and he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing their lower bodies together. His lips parted from hers and he moved to kiss her jaw line and then her neck, sucking her skin, leaving his prints and making her screech with each mark he created. He was marking her as his, she soon realized. She didn't mind, she _was_ his.

His hands wandered under her sweatshirt, reaching for her bra, running his thumbs over the fabric. She pushed him slightly and met his gaze – the anger had disappeared, and instead she now found lust and the carnal desire to have her. "Henry, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure I'm the only man on your mind" he said as he unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her legs.

"Are you proving a point?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Damn right I am" he answered, pulling her back to him, crashing his lips into hers and kissing her again. Locking his fingers around the waistband of her panties, he pushed them down as well, his hands skimming the skin of her hips. He felt her shiver at his touch and it made him smile. He still had that power over her.

Running a finger over her clit and moving to push inside of her, he groaned at the feeling of her so slick. "If you didn't sleep with him, why are you this wet?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Pushing his hand deeper inside of her, she moved closer to him. "You're the only one who gets me this wet" she whispered in his ear, lightly biting his earlobe.

Adding his thumb on her clit, he made her cry out as he worked on her. "I didn't touch you until now".

"You didn't have to. It's been too long" she mumbled, her hand holding onto his tightly, begging him to move faster. Kissing her again, he pushed another finger inside of her and moved faster until he felt her tighten around his hand, until he heard the scream he loved so much escape her mouth.

Pulling his hand out of her, he sucked his fingers as she watched him, her hands moving to unbuckle his belt. She pulled him to her lips, kissing him again, pushing her tongue in his mouth as her hands began to work on his shirt. But it was taking her too long. Her hands were shaking, still not over her orgasm and she could barely get hold of the buttons. He pushed her hands out of the way, he was too impatient for this. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, his pants and boxers following. She wanted to reach for his dick, but he pushed her hands again, moving to take her sweatshirt off. Once he got rid of it, he moved his hands up her back, locating the clasp of her bra and unhooking it, pulling it down her arms. He moved his hands to cup her breasts, running his thumbs over her perked nipples. She hissed, sucking air and closing her eyes.

Leaving her breasts, his hands moved to her waist and he picked her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her center pressing against his dick. As her hands wrapped around his neck, he stared into her eyes and wondered how could he have been this stupid to push her away; how could he even think that she would cheat. Sitting on her chair, he took hold of his dick. She raised her hips just enough for him to find her opening, and then she slid down his length, closing her eyes and holding her breath.

His lips moved to suck her nipple, his hands wrapping around her back and pulling her closer to him. When she finally caught her breath again she began to move, going up and down on his length, squeezing her muscles tightly around him. She leaned forward, her lips catching his, sucking them as her hand began to wander to his chest.

"God you're so tight" he mumbled. "I'm going to explode".

Resting his hands on her hips he began to guide her, helping her move faster against him as his hips bucked into her, as he pushed deep inside. It's been too long, way _way_ too long, he thought. "Oh Henry" she moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head backwards as he moved to suck her other nipple.

When his hand trailed down to her clit and he began to rub her, she moved closer to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck, panting as her climax was nearing. She was mumbling his name, along with words he couldn't comprehend, her hands holding his shoulders tightly. His movements were frantic and fast, he was close as well. Burying his head in the crook of her neck and kissing her, he cried out her name as he spilled inside of her. She whimpered when his movements subsided but he pinched her clit and made her come. She called out his name as her body trembled against him, still panting, her sweat trickling down his own chest.

When she finally met his eyes again, he pulled her to a tender kiss, his fingers running through her curls. "You should get jealous more often" she teased when she pulled away for air.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope. It's sexy. And it's cute. And it showed me that you still love me".

"I will forever love you baby. I know lately it didn't seem that way, but I do. I love you, more than anything. And I promise to make it up to you".

Caressing his cheeks lightly, she smiled. "You don't need to make it up to me. You just have to promise me that you will never push me away like this. No matter what".

Nodding, he pulled her back to him. "I promise" he breathed on her lips and kissed her again.


End file.
